Hormones of a Time Lord
by MyLonelyAngel
Summary: The Doctor and Rose land on a relatively safe planet... but looks can be deceiving. Will, the effects of mating season wear off in time? And will Rose resist? Contains mature themes.
1. Sonic Screwdriver?

**Okay this is the first story I've really ever written. No scratch that. The first one that I've cared to show to the public. So feel honoured. Or don't. xDD You're choice. Oh, yeah. Reviews make the world go round. And make me write faster. Double oh yeah, I'm English. So that means English spellings. So when I write 'colour' I add a 'u'. It shouldn't really make a difference though. I just didn't want people thinking I couldn't spell well. Well, read on.**

Beep. Whirr. Bang!

The noises were loud, possibly ugly. It was easy to tell that they didn't belong. They were too... mechanically. A loud crunch came from the circular box, like gears crunching against each other. Various different buttons were randomly scattered out on the control box. Some were beeping others were just flashing. But the overall look was chaos. Complete and utter chaos.

A relatively skinny man was racing around the control panel. Banging with a hammer at certain points, muttering inaudibly and grunting when the panel continued to beep. There was a man's coat flung over a worn out old couch, on which was another coat. This one belonging to a girl. Due to the fact it was much tighter and light blue. The man started to pace nervously, fiddling with knobs every now and again. It wouldn't have been a surprise if he burned a hole in the rubber of his high-tops. Speaking of high-tops his clothing style was best described as... well it was hard to describe. A brown pin stripe suit, its top buttons undone slightly to reveal a bluish grey t-shirt.

"**No, no no! Work! Come on old girl, don't die on me now," **there was no one else to talk to in the room, so it could be presumed that the man was talking to the machine. The room in which they were standing in was... had an almost organic look. Like the walls were alive. A soft yellow light emitted from the machine, for lack of a better word, giving the whole room an eerie glow. But it was oddly comforting.

"**What's the matter, Doctor?" **A young blond haired woman was standing on what looked like a bridge. She swept a hand up to push stray strands of her blonde hair back. The man, or the Doctor, looked up gazing briefly at the girl before looking back down. The woman was watching with her head cocked to one side, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

"**Oh, this old thing? Nothing's wrong at all. In fact I'd say we're very fair from anything being wrong," **He felt his face become flustered. It always happened when he was around Rose. But luckily she passed it off as being him not having a clue. His hand stopped in mid air from hitting the panel when a low whine emitted. Then the light changed from red to green back to yellow. His face lit up. The famous smile of his, spreading right to his eyes, his gaze moved back to the girl. **"See? I told you everything was okay..." **He grinned again. **"Fantastic." **

Rose shook her head, the traces of a smile still there. This was an average day with the Doctor. He usually broke something before breakfast was even thought about by her. A grin broke out on her face. But he did look adorable, hammer in hand. Smiling like he'd just won the jackpot.

_Especially with his hair ruffled like that, _she said in her mind. The thought was quickly pushed to the back of her mind. She couldn't think about that with him just standing there. And he'd so obviously ignored her advances on him. She was content with being the best friend that accidentally fell in love with him. Even if he couldn't love her back in the same way.

The Doctor grinned again. His eyes moving over her body, almost without him realising it, as she bent to pick up her jacket. He swallowed as the black skirt she was wearing rode up ever so slightly. _Oh, god. _He was staring at her arse intently. _Oh, god_. That beautiful skin... and the skirt that was revealing a flash of lacy black. Luckily though she seemed to not notice, so he quickly he shut his eyes. Taking a deep breath before opening them again. The Doctor blinked once in the light, only to see Rose staring at him.

"**Are you sure there's not something the matter?" **She asked again, her right eyebrow rising slightly. She knew just what he'd been looking at. Because of the fact that she'd purposely walked past him. She'd purposely worn a short skirt. And she'd purposely worn a tight fitting top. She was going to get him to notice her properly if it killed her. Or him. She took a step closer, making her face fill with concern.

"**Eh... no everything fine. Just wonderful. Eh... could you take a step back?" **The Doctor swallowed quietly and emphasised a gap between the two with his hammer. Rose smirked softly but feigned a hurt face. **"Aw... if you insist" **she grinned before taking a step back. The Doctor nodded gratefully and turned his back on her so he could see the controls again. He sighed inwardly so she couldn't hear him and forced a smile on his face. Rose smiled and leaned back against the barrier. Her work momentarily done until the next time.

The Doctor and Rose both lost their footings as the TARDIS was shaken about roughly by time turbulence as the Doctor liked to call it. Everything shook to a halt. All that could be heard was laughter. **"You okay?" **He called out, into the blackness. The TARDIS' lights had momentarily gone on the blink. Rose giggled from underneath him. **"Uh... Doctor... what's poking me in the stomach?" **she asked.

The Doctor froze, his mind working over time. **"Sonic Screwdriver..." **He said hastily. Rose grinned. _Yeah, right,_ she thought.All she could hear in the darkness was their breathing. Still the lights were off. Still something was poking her in the stomach. Suddenly something or somebody was breathing heavily against his neck. Her breath froze in her throat. _What? This was her game, not his. He wasn't supposed to react this way till, much, much later._

The Doctor was grinning at his brilliance. Play the game. Learn the rules, and play the game. Still though... that didn't mean it wouldn't make his hearts beat wildly out of control. Ever so gently he kissed down her neck, before raising himself onto his hands. As his eyesight slowly grew used to the dark he could just make out the outline of her body. See her chest slowly rising then falling; see her flat stomach quiver--

And then the lights came back on.

_Bugger it._

That wasn't part of the plan. They were just lying there against the grilled floor of the TARDIS. She could feel his hearts. Not to mention the blood pumping in her ears. He was just staring at her, with those big gorgeous brown eyes. And then she was leaning forward to kiss him. Her mind only stuck on one thing.

_That wasn't part of the plan. _The Doctor jumped up suddenly, a red blush showing on his face. **"Uh... well better get back to... wherever the hell we are," **He grinned and grabbed the long coat from the TARDIS' old seats and with his long strides walked to the door. Rose was just sitting there, feeling slightly dazed of all things. She was only twenty for god sake and he was... well over nine hundred years old. She sighed and sat up, using her arms to help her. But he did have a lovely smile and she had caught sight of his toned stomach when she barged into the shower room once...

**Reviews are always loved. I'll be a very happy person. Anyway, should I write more or give up and become a shop-boy? xDD Do tell. **


	2. Meeting the natives

**The second chapter of my little story. The reviews were loved and made me smile. D So thanks one and all. Well, that's all now folks. Oh, yeah...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. Or any thing connected with it. My life isn't that wonderful.**

The Doctor brought her back out of her thoughts. **"No need to hurry," **he called cheerfully, popping his head round the door. **"And bring a coat. It's chilly."** His head disappeared again, as if all sexual thoughts were forgotten. Moments later Rose emerged wearing the coat she had been told to put on. The Doctor looked her quickly up and down before nodding approvingly and putting out his hand for her to take. **"Come on then. Places to be, get ourselves in trouble and have the charming me save us," **He grinned. Rose laughed and grabbed his hand only to be pulled head first into the trees.

Well, it was more then just trees. There was a whole forest. But they were slightly different to the normal trees that she would see back on Earth. There were odd parts. Incredibly large trunks, what seemed like too many leaves at the top.

The Doctor led her further into the trees. Having to duck or he'd be hit by the lower branches. Rose was laughing as he carelessly pulled her along. They briefly stopped by one of the bigger trees. Laughing breathlessly with each other. **"Sometimes I wonder if you're completely mad," **she giggled. The Doctor smiled but didn't say anything, not wanting to break the moment. She sensed this and stayed silent as well.

But in reality the mounting silence was broken by something, or somebody, else.

"**Stay where you are,"** The silence was interrupted by a loud voice, but it was strangely calm. The Doctor automatically moved to shield Rose from anything. She clutched at his arm, not scared more curious. From the shadows of the trees came several men. Wearing very small running shorts or their equivalent to running shorts. **"Why hello..."** Rose breathed. Her eyes were drawn to one of the men in particular, the tallest one. Perhaps not as tall as the Doctor... but not far from it. The boy, because he could be hardly older then she was, stepped forward, a grin on his face. She noticed that it was directed at her.

"**Hello yourself," **The boy winked in her direction before setting his gaze on the Doctor. It wasn't a stern one, or one that remotely said 'you're in deep trouble' it was merely an observant look. **"We are the Sandarons tribe, I'm Omega. And my I ask why you are on our hunting grounds?" **The boy asked. He had jet black hair, it swept over his eye, which he had to push back. There was a glint in his eyes as well, making him seem like he was up to no good. Not unlike the one the Doctor often had. He had a well toned body, with muscular arms, and broad shoulders. _Not bad._..

Rose looked away from Omega's chest to look at the Doctor. Who hadn't missed the looks Rose was giving the boy from the tribe. But he tried to look cheerful. **"Hello, I'm the Doctor and this is my friend Rose," **He gave her a gentle nudge. She snapped back into reality. **"Nice to meet you Omega," **She smiled. _Very nice indeed. _

The Doctor ignored the wave if jealousy. **"If I may ask, Omega, where are we?" **He smiled pleasantly enough. Omega looked at him, like he was insane. Rose stifled a laugh. The other men were staring intently at the intruders. Or the blonde intruder's legs to be exact. Omega cast a hand back at the other men. **"These are some of the other men in our tribe. Zed, Alpha, Gamma, Zane." **The other men drew their eyes away from Rose's long legs long enough to look blankly at the doctor. **"And you're currently on the planet Zaphist." **

The Doctor nodded knowingly. **"Good. That's good..." **He nodded, speaking more to himself then anyone else. **"Uh... well. I'd say take us to your leader but that would be so cliché." **He grinned a slightly goofy smile.

Omega laughed. **"As I'm their leader then I don't think we need to go to such formalities." **The Doctor grinned again. **"Sorry, force of habit. Um... may I ask what year it is then?" **He raised an eyebrow, and cocked his head to one side. Again there was that look, the one were Omega obviously thought he wasn't quite all there. Which, to be fair, was true sometimes.

"**The year 5051," **One of the men piped up. **"Just after our Harvest time. Our gestation period."**

Doctor turned his gaze on the man. He was slightly bulker then the other men, his frame more muscle packed. Omega coughed softly. **"All in good time, Zed,"** He said, as if he was slightly embarrassed. Rose shook her head, feeling slightly confused. **"As you're now here let us give you a bed for the night." **Omega added quickly. He licked his lips, something which the Doctor picked up on. Causing him to reach out for Rose's hand protectively.

Rose wasn't oblivious to this, but it didn't really register in her mind. I mean come on! She was surrounded by very good-looking men who looked like professional rugby players. And the Doctor was always holding her hand.

Omega turned silently away, followed one by one by the rest of his small group. Rose had lots of questions colliding around in her brain but she'd wait until her and the Doctor where alone. So they could talk in private.

They walked silently. No one making conversation like they usually did. That was until... **"Doctor... what did they mean by gestation period?" **Rose asked curiously. The Doctor smiled. **"Didn't you ever listen in class?" **He teased gently.

Rose grinned and shook her head.** "I thought that was why I had you..." **She laughed. Her laughter caused Zed to look round at her, before turning back. But neither the Doctor nor Rose missed the lingering glances at her chest. She raised an eyebrow.

"**Oh, you're kidding me!" **She hissed.

The Doctor smiled. **"I'm 'fraid so. You see every tribe on Zaphist has a certain time when..." **He coughed, and turned his head. Rose could see that he was slightly embarrassed. Rose thought about it before finishing for him. **"A certain time when the males get horny...?" **She said, sort of as a question. The Doctor grinned. **"Hey, we don't get off that easily... it's the females as well." **He laughed.

"**That doesn't mean though that we..." **Rose started before being interrupted.

"**Nah, we should be fine. No side effects... I hope,"** He added. Which sounded less hopeful then he planned. Rose opened her mouth to say something before stopping short. Then restarting.

"**So we're going to want to... you know," **She blushed furiously feeling slightly strange...

**Ooohhh... things are heating up. Reviews are still loved. xDD**


	3. Annoying the locals

_**Hola amigos. I haven't posted a chapter in a while and now is the perfect moment. Below I shall tell you when I plan to type up the chapter after this one. It's a busy month for me. So read on...**_

_**Disclaimer: -sigh- Nope, still haven't taken over the BBC. Shame though. I'd be a wonderful BBC broadcaster... although Rose would be back by now. And in some very awkward positions. -grimaces-** _

_Previously_

_The Doctor smiled. **"I'm 'fraid so. You see every tribe on Zaphist has a certain time when..." **He coughed, and turned his head. Rose could see that he was slightly embarrassed. Rose thought about it before finishing for him. **"A certain time when the males get horny...?" **She said, sort of as a question. The Doctor grinned. **"Hey, we don't get off that easily... it's the females as well." **He laughed._

_"**That doesn't mean though that we..." **Rose started before being interrupted._

_"**Nah, we should be fine. No side effects... I hope,"** He added. Which sounded less hopeful then he planned. Rose opened her mouth to say something before stopping short. Then restarting._

_"**So we're going to want to... you know," **She blushed furiously..._

_xxxxxxxxxx_

The Doctor raised an eyebrow before chuckling. **"Well... I should be fine. It's just you I'm worried about." **He grinned. **"I mean... you're already coming onto the blokes a little hard. And was wearing a skirt the best thing you could think of?" **He grinned boyishly. **"All the horny boys are practically drooling on you." **

"**Yeah... including you," **She smiled seductively before skipping up to Omega. The Doctor watched with increasing embarrassment. He was not drooling on anyone. Especially not her... although... it would be...

He hastily stopped that train of thought and focused on following the group. It would have been annoying if he got lost now. Not to mention Rose would have laughed at him, with her new friends. This made him grin slightly sheepishly and increase his speed.

Rose, on the other hand, was slowing down as she reached the Tribe's leader. **"Hey, me and the Doctor were just wondering how long it was till we get to wherever we're going?" **She asked, grinning in a way that she normally did, her tongue running smoothly over her teeth. Omega glanced at her. **"Why don't you see for yourself?" **He nodded to the large clearing they had come to. Tents littered the space. And people bustled about, doing their daily routine. The Doctor took long strides to catch up with Omega and Rose. **"Oh... I take it we're here then?" **

Omega nodded in a somewhat solemn way. **"Yes, this is our home. We move about from time to time. When food runs low and the fields become to dry," **He cast a hand around at their surroundings. The Doctor moved to stand beside Rose, his hand moving to his pocket, as he whipped out the brownish glasses and put them on. Rose stiffled a snort. She was positive that he probably didn't even need them. In fact... nah... she'd find out one day.

The Doctor tilted his head to one side, as if he was an artist surveying his work, as his eyes swept across the clearing**. "So which tent's ours**?" He asked after a while, in quite a cheerful manner. The Rose couldn't conceal the laugh which was under the surface. The Doctor turned to her with a bemused look on his face, his left eyebrow raised as if to say 'What?'

Omega, luckily, was smiling happily**. "Of course, of course. I'm sure you'll want to rest before the celebration**." There was a small nod before he gestured for them to follow him. Rose found that the Doctor was looking at the back of the tribes' leaders head. She cocked her head to one side**. "Something the matter**?" She said, anxious to get in the tent and be warmer again. The Doctor opened his mouth to say something before dismissing it**. "Nah, I'll tell you later**."

Knowing the Doctor though...

Rose shrugged**. "Sure, but you betta tell me later**." She grinned and reached out for his hand pulling him along to the tent that Omega was standing. He and Zed were having what seemed like a heated discussion... or an arugment. Rose could only catch snippets of the conversation. But it wasn't hard to work it out.

**"No... they're guests**." This was from Omega. A pained look crossed Zed's face, briefly followed by fury**. "Omega! The gods obviously brought them here for a reason! I say we use this gift before it's too late. And the female is obviously**..." That was when Zed looked up to see Rose. Looking like she _obviously_ wanted to wipe that look from his face. But her plans were cut short but the Doctor, saving Zed from his punishment.

**"My isn't that a wonderful tent? Lovely stitchmenship! Wow look at this, Rose. I wonder if the material is the same outside as it is inside. Lets take a look shall we?" **He quickly pushed her into the tent. Either not noticing about the looks from the warriors are not caring. It was most likely the latter.

Rose was about to protest about being pushed head first into a tent, but stopped when she saw the look from the Doctor.

**"Lets not annoy the locals just yet," **He grinned. Rose smiled faintly before looking around the tent.

**I shall stop there. Mainly because I'm so tired I could lie down and never get up. Partly because I'm off to stare at a picture of Billie Piper. I think it's love. Shame, ah the downfalls of only being eighteen. Shame. Oh yeah. I knew I forget something. Review. Or I might be mean and not post anohter chapter for two weeks. If anyone is at all bothered by that.**


	4. So you love me d'you?

**Here's that chapter as promised. If I get enough reviews -hint hint- then I might post the next chapter later this evening. But be warned I have a big soccer match and also my art prep to be finished. I'm busy keeping my options open, but a job in Television does sound quite good. xDD So yes... on with the chapter.**

Rose was fuming. That much was evident. She was wringing her hands together in a very violent way. She was imagining breaking Zed's neck with her bare hands. Not perhaps the most ladylike thought to be having in the middle of a tribe run by testosterone fuelled apes.

The Doctor was sitting on the floor of the tent, his legs stretched out in front of him, a slightly bemused look on his face.

**"I swear to God I'll break there wrists if they even attempt anything... have I got 'easy' written across my chest in big letters..."** Rose carried on like this for a moment with the Doctor nodding or shaking when he thought appropriate. But he stopped when Rose looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

Oh, God. No. Please say he hadn't just nodded to her being a cheap prostitute. Please. His life wasn't that bad. Daleks were less scarier then insulting Rose.

**"Rose Tyler, you are none of those things. You're are a normal... twenty one year old girl who is on a completely new and different planet. Let's not dwell on the little details," **it took him a moment to remember how old she was.

**"And as I said to your mother..." **Slight mumble about the demon slapper. **"I'm not going to let anything happen to you. End of story. No ands, no buts, no saying anything else. That is the end of it for now." **By now he had lept to his feet and was flinging his coat into the corner.

Rose opened her mouth to say something but was silenced from the look that the Doctor gave her.

When all was silent, he nodded. **"Good..."** His face darkened momentarily. **"But Rose, if they do anything or attempt to do anything tell me. If you say no and they don't get the hint then..."** He paused before grinning.

**"Let's go meet the neighbours then,"** He pushed back the door to the tent and out into the light. Or the quickly retreating light, as the sun was starting to set to signal the end of the day.

Rose just stood there, mouth slightly open. She had been going to continue in her rant about how the Doctor never seemed to listen to her in the first place, but that cold look she'd just witnessed in his eyes wasn't one she saw often. But she had seen it. When the Dalek's had her and he was addressing them, telling them that he was going to save her and wipe them all out. Because he could.

And then he was gone. And Rose had a feeling that she should follow, despite the flips her stomach was doing even if they were worthy of joining an Olympic team.

The Doctor's head was back in the tent briefly**. "Come on then, Rose. Places to see, people to be... no wait wrong way round. People to see, places to be**," He nodded truimphantly before he and his head vanished from view, yet again.

Rose smiled faintly before following the nine hundred year old alien out of the tent in a way that was slightly less enthusiastic.

Outside Omega was surrounded by the rest of the Tribe. Or the rest of the men in tribe. They were discussing something with smiles on there faces. Rose glanced to the side, as it hit her. The Doctor wasn't there anymore. Strange. She shrugged before she realised that he was in the middle of the crowd.

She glowered momentarily. _Oh that was so bloody typical, if one stupid ape isn't good enough go talk to the other twenty or so stupid apes that just happen to like staring at your friend's arse. Men, so bloody typical. _

**"So you're telling me that you have herbs that can put someone into a sleep for thousand of years and the person become twenty years younger! Wow... Rose!" **He called over to her. **"Tell your mother we have a cure!" **

Mistake One that the Doctor made, insulting Rose Tyler's mother.

Mistake Two, ignoring her _then _insulting said girl's mother.

Mistake Three, thinking that because you look innocent you escaped being slapped by an annoyed Rose.

Rose was standing in front of the Doctor looking very much like her mother. **"You cocky alien git! I swear if you insult my mother again I'll..." **The Doctor's eyes were focussed on her lips, quite obviously not paying attention. The dark look had crossed his face.

**"And you're not even bothering to take any notice! Mum was right! Men are all the..." **It seems that Rose had gotten tired of being stared at like she was some sex kitten by the one man that never admitted to looking at her like that. As her hand made contacted with the side of the Doctor's face, he let out a strangled gasp.

He looked at her properly. **"What was that for!?" **He had to restrain himself from yelling it. Because if his vocal chords decided to go up a notch then he'd definitely be squeaking out a sentence inside of speaking.

Omega was watching with an amused smile. **"Come now friends. This is our month of peace. Although insulting the mother never did go down well," **he winked at the Doctor placing a hand on his back and steering him away.

The Doctor, on the other hand, was still in shock, because his mouth was open. Any wider and he was quite sure it would hit the ground.

Rose smirked and followed the tribe's leader, although she felt bad about slapping him. That would most definitely put a wedge in their friendship. He'd get over it though. Hopefully.

Omega stopped when the group reached an area that had large leaves on the floor. Making a space for people to sit. **"Tonight there's a celebration. The first night, a moment to celebrate." **

Neither the Doctor, nor Rose asked what they might be celebrating because at that moment the sound of drums started. Followed by a beautiful flute sounding instrument.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Doctor was sitting rather moodily watching Rose dance with Omega. But the tribal leader wasn't the only lucky gentlemen that was able to dance with Rose. Zed, Gamma, Alpha, Zane had all gotten a chance, while obviously staring at her chest noted the Doctor to one of the females of the tribe.

But the night wasn't totally a waste for the Time Lord, as he had made friends with two males. Upsilon and Sigma were twins and slightly younger then the rest in the group. Both were seventeen and both were good natured young men.

**"You've gotta admit, Doc. She's a brilliant girl," **they had somehow, without the Doctor's knowledge, moved onto the subject of Rose Tyler.

A grunt came from the Doctor in response.

Sigma laughed. **"Yeah, shame she's dancing with that idiot Omega. Charming idiot that he is. Delta will not be happy. Poor lass, already had the burden of giving birth to one of his. Now he's chatting up another girl. Or dancing up." **

The Doctor was amazed that the twins talked like most of the English teenagers he'd met. Strange how the Universe worked.

Upilson was the quiet one out of the twins, he was gazing at the Doctor with a puzzled look.

**"Oh my. You love her don't you..." **It wasn't a statement.

**"Love her? Of course I love her. She's my best friend," **the Doctor said quickly hoping that Upilson would just drop it.

**"No. I mean you love her. As in you'd die for her. You've loved her for a long time. You can see it in your eyes. The way you watch her walk with pride. And they way you glare at our lord and commander, Omega." **Upilson grinned as the Doctor hung his head.

**"Ok I love her. Happy?" **The Doctor heard a slight cough behind him.

He grimaced as he tilted his head. Of course. Why wouldn't it have been Rose? It was always Rose.

An amused smile played at her lips. **"So you love me d'you?" **

**Ha. And I will stop there for tonight. Definitely write more tomorrow. Review and prehaps you'll get it earlier. xDD  
Lucas xxx**


	5. The Jackie Look

**Hello again. Right here's the next chapter. Thank you for all your lovely reviews. I didn't post this chapter yesterday because I knocked my head on a goal post at my soccer tournament. So I was away with the fairies for a bit. But here the chapter is. Ah... yes. Smut _will_ come. You just have to be patient readers and wait for it.  
Lucas xxx**

_Previously  
**"Ok I love her. Happy?" **The Doctor heard a slight cough behind him._

_He grimaced as he tilted his head. Of course. Why wouldn't it have been Rose? It was always Rose._

_An amused smile played at her lips. **"So you love me d'you?" **_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Doctor froze. _Oops. How did Rose get there? She was supposed to be dancing with Omega. Blimey that girl was fast on her feet. Wait! Zone in, for the love of God! _

Rose was staring at him, her tongue running over her teeth, the smirk evident on her features.

A glint shone from her eyes, making the Doctor feel slightly weak at the knees. And every where else.

**"Rose it's not what you think... I mean it is what you think, but you know," **it was strange that suddenly Upilson and Sigma had decided to leave them alone just at the moment that Rose had magically managed to appear. And right at the moment that the Doctor had announced his love for her.

**"Oh no. For once in your life you're wrong Doctor, you love me..." **She teased, her tongue poking out from between the front of her teeth.

The Doctor opened his mouth the protest before closing it. He was trying to figure out the easiest way to deny this whilst, at the same, not insult her. Or her family.

**"Well yes I guess I do love you... but it's a friend love. I mean you've been with me for what? Two years now. A year and a half? I can't not love you but..." **He paused, having confused himself in the process of explaining this all to Rose.

**"Doctor, shut up."** _Wow, she was on roll._ **"How come you suddenly love me then don't love me? You can't love me then change your mind in the space of five minutes. So... do you or do you not love me?" **

The Doctor stared at her with his mouth slightly open. Not once in his life had a human girl ever told him to shut up. But anyway. Back to the situation in hand.

**"I-I... I... well... ya see..." **

Rose crossed her arms across her chest, making the Doctor want to practically whimper.

**"Answer the question it's a simple yes or no. So which is it to be?" **

**"Yes I love you but**--" he was stopped mid sentence. Due to the fact that Rose's lips had collided with his.

Oh, God. What had he been saying before. Something about love? All thoughts in the Doctor's head had momentarily gone for a short walk. Leaving his barely working brain wondering what to do. He couldn't just stand there, hands in pockets, looking like a right plonker.

_ZONE IN FOR GOD SAKE!_

He pulled away when her tongue ran along his bottom lip. **"Rose we can't... I can't..." **And in that moment he wanted to kick himself. Of course this was what he wanted. If you looked down at his trousers it would become painfully obvious.

A hurt look crossed her face. **"But... Doctor--" **She was cut of by the Doctor babbling away then realising that he wasn't making much sense.

**"It's got to be the chemicals... it just has to be. I've never admitted to loving you in the TARDIS... so it has to be the planet... remember what I said about that gestation period they have well it must be that. It _has _to be that... you've never kissed like that before. I mean except when you were being controlled by Cassandra... so it doesn't really counts... no it definitely doesn't count. Definitely."**The Doctor gulped quitely and finally looked her in the eye...

Only to see an amused smile on playing on her lips. **"Do you ever shut up?" **She teased, poking him in the ribs. But she stopped when the Doctor's hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. She let out a small gasp and looked up at him.

**"Rose," **he took a step closer leaving barely inches between them. He lowered his head until Rose could feel his breath on her neck. Which for the second time that night made her stomach do somersaults. She swallowed lightly and tried to ignore her growing arousal.

**"Yes?" **she asked, in a tone that wasn't very Rose like at all. More of a squawk.

The Doctor closed the gap between them, and brought his tongue from the base of her ear downwards. Rose wasn't sure whether to slap him again or laugh. Laughing seemed a much better option. She let out a giggle as he did it again. The look on the Doctor's face was priceless. Pure concentration spread out on his facial features.

And then as suddenly as he had started it the Doctor was pulling away and taking a large step back.

**"I knew it! The hormone level is way too high for any normal planet such as this one. So that means something has to be altering it. Or adding to it. It's increased by at least..." **He paused briefly as the sum was worked out in a matter of seconds. **"76.69 percent approximately." **

Rose's expression had changed completely. From comical to disgust in the space of a minute. **"So you're telling me you alien wanker... that you just licked me, _twice_, for the purpose of science?" **The look from when Zed had been staring at her breasts had come back. The one that said I want to murder you and not think about the consequences.

The Doctor took a step back, which was prehaps a good idea on his half.

**"Well, yes but..." **

There was no chance for him to tell Rose why he had just licked her because she was advancing on him. Making her look a lot like Jacqueline Tyler. Which was never a good sign. Never.

**"You really are an alien wanker! Thinking you're so brilliant with your stupid trainers, and stupid suit and... and your stupid glasses! Which, by the way you don't need... and no they don't make you look any smarter you git!" **Rose took a deep breath before relaunching into her speech. **"And Jesus! I practically throw myself at you! I could fucking well stand in my underwear and you look up from some stupid book before telling me to put the kettle on! God! Who d'you think snogged you on New Earth? Coz it certainly weren't Cassandra!" **The Doctor was looking at her with his eyebrow raised. But it was his eyes that Rose noticed first.

_Were they always that colour? _She thought pausing again. But they weren't a colour. His normally chocolate brown eyes had become darker then normal. Way darker.

**"Uh..." **_Oh, shit what part of her argument was she at again? _**"I... I mean." **

The Doctor had moved closer again, causing Rose to forget what she was on about. He pushed back a strand of loose hair that had fallen onto her face. Rose let out the breath that she had been holding. One that she didn't even realise she had been holding. Shocker. A nine hundred year alien was looking at her like he wanted to shag her against a tree, and she was forgetting to breathe. She really was a stupid ape.

**"Rose Tyler," **she shivered slightly at the way her name slipped off his tongue. **"You do not know what you're letting yourself in for." **The Doctor's hand was now caressing her cheek. Rose's eyes were threatening to close, as she barely suppressed a moan so she only just caught what the Doctor had said.

**"Hmm..." **Speech was completely out of the question by this stage. But a 'hmm' would suffice for the moment.

**"Oh Rose... sweet sweet Rose. You don't know how much you mean to me..." **The Doctor grazed his lips across hers. Any attempts that Rose had made to keep her eyelids from closing were thrown out of the window at that point. In that minute Rose would have gladly done anything he asked. Battling Cybermen and Daleks, easy. Stopping a werewolf, piece of cake. Intimate moments with the Doctor... made her insides melt.

She could feel his breath moving away from her lips and across her cheek, until his mouth was at her ear. **"So... you want to hear it do you?" **He gently prompted.

**"Hear what?" **Rose asked, her eyes flickering open.

The Doctor didn't respond straight away. A smile came to his face, half love half desire. **"Rose... I love you," **he whispered ever so softly.

As he uttered those words, Rose wasn't sure whether she wanted to burst into tears or snog him senseless. Maybe a mix between the two would work out. But before she could decide if she was going to kiss him or soak his suit coat with her tears he had taken a step back and was now walking away from her. Confusion crossed her face. _What the..._

Not sure if she should follow or stand there Rose started off after him. He seemed to be going in the direction of Omega. Who was now surrounded by the rest of the tribe.

The Doctor pushed past various people, muttering 'excuse me' every now and again. Eventually a path was made so that he could get through with pushing some of the larger men into each other. **"Oi Omega!" **He called in his normal cheerful manner. **"Sorry to interrupt your conversation but I happen to have a question."**

The Time Lord came to stand in front of the tribal leader, his hands behind his back, glasses on the tip of his nose. **"By any chance, and don't leave anything out, has anything... unusual happened in the past week that might have something to do with... this time of the year?" **

Omega didn't even consider it. **"No it's been quiet lately." **His jaw twitched slightly but the Doctor either didn't pick up on it or was just not bothering to say anything.

**"Well actually... that's not true," **A voice said from the back. Zane was standing slightly further apart from rest of the group, arms folded across his chest.

Omega's head immediately swivelled round to glare at Zane**. "Zane... don't even think about telling them. They're strangers we will deal with our own problems." **He practically snarled.

Zane laughed bitterly, unfolded his arms and took a step towards The Doctor and Omega**. "It's no problem for you. It wasn't your sister that died. She was only seventeen and she died!" **

Rose had now come to stand beside the Doctor, slightly more composed the she had been a few moments ago. There was still a million and one questions running through his heads but she'd get the Doctor to answer later. Or bash his head in with that stupid hammer he kept in the TARDIS. Either one would do.

**"What do you mean die?" **The Doctor turned slightly to look at Zane...

**That's all for now. I'll post more soon. Again thanks for all your lovely reviews. Remember to keep reviewing. Thanks. **


	6. Sorry's Not Good Enough

**Sorry I haven't written much in a while. My inspiration seems to have flown the coop. But here I am. Would you believe that when I was watching the new episode of Doctor Who I got a big nought on the idea scale and the Chuck comes and along and BANG! Inspiration hits me and I get itchy typing fingers. Then it all deserts me. xD Typical. Anyway here it is. The next chapter. Just a note though. I didn't expect it to quite go this way. It was supposed to be neat and tidy not really an emotional Doctor. Well this chapter blow that out of the water. He gets a little intense. But I decided to work around it instead of just deleting it. Og and thanks for all the reviews. Keep on pressing the little button at the bottom.**

_Previously  
Zane laughed bitterly, unfolded his arms and took a step towards The Doctor and Omega**. "It's no problem for you. It wasn't your sister that died. She was only seventeen and she died!" **_

_Rose had now come to stand beside the Doctor, slightly more composed the she had been a few moments ago. There was still a million and one questions running through his heads but she'd get the Doctor to answer later. Or bash his head in with that stupid hammer he kept in the TARDIS. Either one would do._

_**"What do you mean die?" **The Doctor turned slightly to look at Zane..._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry's Not Good Enough

Zane laughed again, it was long and hollow. Filled with no emotion, cold enough so that Rose had to fight the urge to shudder unwillingly. **"The hormones that you were talking about with your friend earlier they're-"**

But he was quickly interrupted by both Rose and Omega.

**"Zane be quiet," **that one was obviously from Omega.

**"Licked for the purpose of science," **Rose muttered with a grin. The Doctor bit back a chuckle, keeping his face impassive.

**"Yes, licked for the purpose of science. That's one of the problems with this body-"**

**"It's got a big gob, unruly hair and a freaky oral fixation?" **Suggested Rose helpfully.

**"I was going to say mind of it's own but- hey! I do not have an oral fixation! Well I then again..." **He shook his head suddenly, before grinning at the perplexed tribal members. To say the least they certainly weren't used to the random banter between the two time travellers.

**"Oh right. Sorry about that. Like I said mind of it's own. Well let's see... think think. Hormone level! Rose do you remember the nanogenes back when Jack was with us?" **Short pause while he waited for Rose to nod. **"Good. Little particles- _brilliant _little particles in fact that fix you up at the click of a fingers... shame about the ears though... massive they were... and the nose..." **Rose gave him a slight nudge. **"Sorry again. Rose's right about about the big gob part... well where was I? Oh, yeah nanogenes. Well the thing about nanogenes is that they can get a bit too powerful for my liking. First aid kits never hurt anyone..."**

Rose raised her eyebrow. **"What does this have to do with the death?" **She prompted.

**"Well, it's like be healed or die. Slightly ironic if you ask me so for the hormones it technically-"**

But Rose had finally put two and two together. She burst out laughing. **"So your telling me that this is case of shag or die?" **The Doctor nodded thoughtfully.

He was staring at her again before he realised that he was doing it, shook his head and searched his brain for what he was talking about. **"Yes, to put it bluntly yes it's a case of shag or popping your dear old clogs. Now I've worked out a way to get the remaining hormones out of the air 'coz I'm just that spectacular but the one thing I can't work out was why only one person would die. I mean by rights you should all by dead. No offence."**

There was scattered mumurs across the group but other then that all was quiet. No one, expect Omega and Zane, would look the Doctor in the eye.

Omega eventually spoke. **"Zhara was... unique. She refused to do certain things. Certain rituals like... the feast to the Gods, or the drinking of Colitaeo-" **The words seemed to roll of his tongue in such a fluid motion but he was hastily interrupted. Something that seemed to be happening a lot that night.

**"Colitaeo! That's it! How couldn't I see it? I'm flaming brilliant how did I miss that?" **He ran a hand through his hair, causing it to stand on end, giving him a slightly insane look made only worse by his glasses.

**"Doctor, not all of us are geniuses..." **Rose giggled, surprising herself. Lovesick girl, urghhh. Not the best look she'd ever had.

**"Ahh but you're smart you humans," **The Doctor grinned, pacing around. Rose wondered if he ever dropped down from exhaustion, bloody alien idiot always bouncing around. **"It's the Colitaeo, bit like a vaccination, just without the needles and screaming... never did like needles."**

He ignored the snort from Rose, shooting her a glare before turning back to the tribe**. "What I was trying to say before I was rudely interrupted**..." Shoots another glare at Rose**. "Was that the Colitaeo breaks down the hormone. It's still there but not as powerful. Which is wonderful. 'Coz it means that if I can strengthen the drink I can get it out of everyone's system without any messy problems. But the big question... and I mean the really gigantic question is how did it get in the air? Eh? Omega..."**

The Doctor came to stand in front of Omega, his eyes challenging the tribal leader to disagree with him. There was no sound from either man (or alien). Omega shifted uncomfortable having to force himself to look into the Doctor's eyes. It was like looking into the eyes of a person who had seen everything and knew everything. Like the Doctor was looking into his very soul and knew what had happened.

And in that second Rose heard it. The voice that made her heart ache with sadness. The Doctor's voice. Edged with misery and knowledge. The voice of the Universe.

**"Tell them Omega," **The Doctor said firmly.

Omega laughed. A laugh that made the Doctor want to shiver. **"Doctor, Doctor. I didn't think I would be found out my some alien who happened to stumble onto our planet. But alas... the hormones you talked about that was my plan. You see Zhara was... shall we say... desirable... but she wasn't use to our ways."**

Zane growled and made to lunge forward but was stopped by Upilson and Sigma. **"He's really not worth it." **Sigma snarled.

**"Quiet. Like I said she was desirable. But stubborn. I tried to seduce her and she denied me the pleasure." **Rose felt utterly disgusted. And to think she thought that Omega had been hot. He was just like Jimmy Stone and all the other men like him. Typical. Without knowing it she had moved closer to the Doctor seeking comfort in their closeness.

**"It was you... you... killed her," **Rose said quietly.

**"Ahh that's where you're wrong. It was the hormones. She went a bit crazy. Inhibitions out the window. Fought the drug. Wouldn't submit to sex. So she died," **Maybe it was the way which he said it or the smug smirk on his face. But at the same time Zane tore his arms from the twins the Doctor had brought his fist back and was slamming it into Omega's face.

Rose watched in stunned silence as the Doctor grabbed Omega by the throat making the leader drop his hands from his nose.

**"I'm not usually the violent type but it seems that not only am I rude and not ginger I have a bit of a temper," **He said into his struggling victim's ear. **"You know what I hate more then evil geniuses who plan bad and incredibly stupid things?" **

Omega quickly shook his head, hoping that if he cooperated the Doctor would let him go. Fat chance there mate.

**"I hate idiots who think they can be the bad guy. Be people's worst nightmares. And sorry Omega but I'm _your _worst nightmare. You think Zane's gonna kill you after this wait til you see what I _could _do. Never forget this. I've brought governments done with six words. Just six. I've saved the world with a screwdriver. I've saved the world with a banana. I'm the The Bringer of Darkness, Destroyer of Worlds, The Oncoming Storm... I have no name. I have no family. I have no planet. I'm the last of my kind. And I protect this Universe. And everything in it." **

**"Who are you?" **Omega choked out.

**"I'm the Doctor. Last of the Time Lords. And what you did was more then a mistake. My time machine picked up the disturbance, the hormone level. I've no doubt that the Time Agency has also learnt about it. They should be here to sort it out." **The Doctor's tone had traces of pity in it. **"They'll be coming for you. And I've no doubt they'll wipe your memory... I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." **

And in that moment Omega realised two things. The Doctor truly was sorry. The man who without a home, without a family. And that the Time Agents, whatever they were, were here.

**Ta da. Don't shoot me straight away. I'll definitely post more on Sunday. Maybe even tonight. R&R people.**


	7. Cravings

**_Woah. This took me ages to write. Sorry about the delay. It's just I was in Cardiff. Anyone catch the Doctor Who episode that was on yesterday? I only got to watch it today. Amazing. Can't wait til next year. Again thank you everyone for your lovely reviews. Keep on reviewing.  
Lukie_**

The Time Agent had materialized just outside the clearing. The trees blocked his face from view.

**"How'd he get here so fast?" **Rose whispered to the Doctor as they watched the man. As the light from the small fire hit his face Rose could just make out what the Time Agent looked like. The man, who seemed, around the age of thirty had short spiky blond hair and a grin not unlike the Doctor's.

**"Well it seems that we have a welcoming party," **He smiled running a hand through his hair. His attention turned to the Doctor and Rose.

**"Hmm wrong clothing for this time period. Or this planet to be precise. I didn't get any information about time hikers but never mind. Who the hell are you?" **He asked crossing his arms. On his wrist they could see a bulky watch. With what could only be described as added attachments. Exactly like Jack's.

**"We're no one. Well actually you're no one and we're very important people but that's just rude," **The Doctor said in a sombre manner, but with a slight glint of mischief in his eyes. Rose smothered a grin, and looked up at the Time Agent with unhidden interest.

**"Don't mind 'im. He's just an alien wanker," **Rose grinned a very evil grin.

The Doctor bit back a laugh and gave her a half annoyed, half amused look.

**"Don't interrupt. I'm also a Time Lord." **Ignoring the mumbles from Rose he turned slightly to face the Time Agent.

Whilst the two travellers had been bickering the blond man had been staring at the large crowd with a smirk. **"Well Time Lord... I thought they were just myths. Or extinct." **

The Doctor frowned, before patting both arms. **"Nope definitely real. Unless this is a dream. This isn't a dream is it? Rose you haven't collapsed on that battered old sofa in the TARDIS again have you?"**

Rose shook her head.

**"Well then no. I'm definitely real."** He grinned, cocking his head to one side. **"Well then I'll leave you to it. Have fun. Don't be too mean on ol' Omega. He's just a primitive ape didn't know much better."**

**'ey! Don't lump that monster with my species. Different planet 'member?" **Rose protested, poking the Doctor gently in the chest.

**"Like I said, goodbye. Me and Rose have..." **small cough **"... important business to attend to." **Seductive grin aimed in Rose's direction, making her blush and drop her gaze to the floor.

**"Doctor! What about the remaining hormones in the air?" **Upsilon asked, his worried tone obvious.

**"Oh yes. Well the hormones aren't being put into the air by Omega anymore so eventually they'll just go away. And no one should be affected that much because you're all drinking that drink. You'll just be having a lot of... 'fun' in the mean time." **The Doctor waggled his eyebrows at Rose in a very suggestive way.

_Oh dear god. _He froze. Not good, not good. Why now. Why did the hormones have to hit him now? _Bloooooddddyyyyy_ typical. Rose on the other hand, was staring at him like he'd gone mad and had decided to run around stark naked. The Doctor grimaced. Not a suitable thought to be having at that particular moment.

**"Uh... Rose. We need to get back to the TARDIS... now." **He didn't wait around just started walking back the way they had first come. His heart pounding loudly in his ears.

Rose gave him a questioning look but nodded all the same. He had that look in his eyes that said 'disagree with me and I'll leave you with your mum again'.

The Doctor got back before Rose did. Sweat starting to show on his forehead. He could definitely make it to his room before Rose came into view. If Rose came into view then he'd end up shagging her on the forest floor.

And that wasn't how he wanted his first time with her to be.

_What! First time? When did I decided that me and Rose were going to..._

Jumping slightly as Rose's voice called out to him, he hurriedly pulled the TARDIS key from his pocket. Jamming it into the lock with about as much grace as a Slitheen on speed.

He cursed mentally when the key wouldn't turn. _Come on old girl. It's just me. Pleaseeeee let me in. I won't 'fix' you for two weeks. Three weeks. Alright, alright six months._

It seemed that the Time Machine was quite pleased with this as a click echoed across the quiet woods. Thanking the TARDIS from her blue doors to her many bedrooms he pushed the door opening gratefully. He moved across to the console. Leaning heavily against it.

He wasn't sure how long it took for Rose to get back but he could tell you the exact moment she did. Her exact smell. Strawberry and, ironically, rose. At that moment the Doctor didn't realise he was staring hungrily until Rose coughed to get his attention.

His eyes took the trip upwards, at her face. The face that looked very confused.

_Not to mention quite sexy. _His mind supplied for him.

The Doctor grinned. Oh, how easy it would be to just give in. Let his emotions run high. Finally kiss her lips, bring his hands down her body. Memorising each and every curve. Slowly undress her. Taste her skin--

He was brought out of his thoughts by the women he happened to be fantasizing about.

**"Doctor?" **She took a step towards him.

Her voice seemed to shock him back into reality. **"Rose! I need to-"** _Shag you senseless? Snog you into a small coma? Get to the med lab? Bingo. _**"I need you to stay away. I need to get to the med lab. Now." **

Fingers raking through his hair as he tried to hold onto his grip on reality. His quickly failing grip that is.

But it seemed that Rose was either too worried or Fate really had it out for him. Personally he thought it was the second.

**"What's the matter, Doctor? Did you hurt yourself gettin' back here?" **She asked. He could quite clearly see the concern etched in her face but all that was going through his mind at that moment was would she would look like after getting out of a shower.

He'd have to investigate that one later.

**"No I'm fine. _Wellll_... I'm not, alien hormone currently taking all blood south for the winter, and all that. But other then that..."**

He stopped as he heard the sharp intake of breath. _Oh, here it goes._ He expected her to edge slowly away, anything other then bursting out laughing.

She stopped quickly when she heard him growl though. The noise surprised even him. Did he, last of the great Time Lords just... growl? You betcha.

But nothing he could have done would have wiped the smile off of her face. She was grinning triumphantly looking like she'd won the lottery.

**"Ha! Not so wonderful now are we? I mean who ever heard of a horny Time Lord!? And if you think you're getting anything from me then mister I'm sorry but you're sadly mistaken. If I can't have what I want then you can't have what you want."**

The Doctor growled again, leaping forward to try and pin her back against the TARDIS wall. But it seemed that all that running from aliens and monsters paid off as Rose was able to duck and put some space between them.

She still had that grin on that made him want to personally kiss it off.

**"So until you calm down I'll be in my room," **Rose licked her lips teasingly. Making the movement as slow as possible. Watching as his eyes hungrily watched her. Like a hawk.

And with that she was gone. Afterwards the Doctor could have sworn that she turned so quickly she had practically become blurry to the naked eye.

But it wasn't like he was going to give up on his prize that easily. He was the Lord of Time. If he wanted something technically it was his for the taking. Now if only he could convince a certain Rose Tyler that.

Practically snarling he stormed the way he thought she had gone. After about ten minutes (bloody Rose and the bloody TARDIS), he finally knocked loudly on her door. When there was no reply, he knocked loudly again. He was hitting the door so hard that he could feel the vibrations through his clenched teeth.

A muffled voice came from the room.

**"Yeah?" **

It sounded so innocent that the Doctor contemplated _not _opening the door with his sonic screwdriver. But then his desire flared up inside again and the screwdriver was already out and flashing blue. There was a whirring sound followed by a click. He grinned. That would show her.

With a shaking hand he reached out for the doorknob, turning it so that it didn't creak like normal. Even though Rose knew that he was coming in.

**"Hey! I didn't say you could come in!" **Rose yelled in rage. But whatever else she was going to say was lost as the Doctor was walking purposely towards her. The look on his face that made her legs want to give way. Keeping, what she hoped was, a defiant look on her face she backed into the wall.

**"Rose Tyler! I'm going to-" **One palm slammed into the wall making a loud noise. **"-make you pay for that-" **The other hand slammed into the wall. Now she was trapped. **"-stop taunting me! Do you know how much you've played with my self control? How much I've wanted to just love you? To wipe away any memories of Mickey or any other loser you've been with. You don't know how much I wanted to have you in my arms every night." **

The Doctor rested his forehead against hers. Inhaling slowly, as he gathered up his thoughts.

Rose let out a shaky breath. **"D-Doctor?" **She wasn't sure what she was going to say. Just uttered his name, a question left hanging in the air.

The Doctor smiled gently, tenderly placing his lips on hers. All of the agression he had shown earlier when he was chasing her gone. It was as if he was nervous.

And then he was pulling away, making her whimper at the loss of his warm mouth.

And now he was looking at her with that curious expression.

Rose's licked her lips nervously as he just stared at her.

**"Doctor?" **She prompted, swallowing quietly.

As if he was jolted out of thoughts, the Doctor shook his head. Before placing a kiss on her nose.

Rose let out a giggle. Her laughter obviously pleased the Doctor as he grinned widely. His hand stroked her cheek as he watched her intently. Rose frowned as he made a strange sound half way between a snort and an embarassed cough.

**"Sorry... I came on a bit strong earlier didn't I? It's just..." **He took a step back, gingerly taking his hand away from her face.

**"It's just what, Doctor?" **Rose asked taking a step forward with him.

He mumbled something that she couldn't quite make out.

**"What?" **

He blushed a healthy red before looking quickly down at the floor.

**"I want... uh no... need to makelovetoyoubeforeIhaveahearthattack or to be precise _heart attacks_."**


End file.
